


Сотрудничество

by Chesh_cat



Category: Adamsberg series - Fred Vargas
Genre: M/M, Post-Un lieu incertain, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chesh_cat/pseuds/Chesh_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Название: Сотрудничество<br/>Фандом: Серия книг Фред Варгас о комиссаре Адамберге<br/>Автор: Chesh_cat_rus <br/>Пейринг: Адриен Данглар\Жан-Батист Адамберг<br/>Рейтинг: G<br/>Жанр: романс, юст(?)<br/>Дисклеймер: права на книги и героев мне не принадлежат, выгоды не извлекаю<br/>От автора: Excusez-moi, madame Vargas, но эти мысли давно роились в моей голове. Хотя там было пвп<br/>Писалось в ожидании следующей книги. <br/>На Дайри: http://chesh-cat-rus.diary.ru/p165811727.htm</p>
    </blockquote>





	Сотрудничество

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Сотрудничество  
> Фандом: Серия книг Фред Варгас о комиссаре Адамберге  
> Автор: Chesh_cat_rus   
> Пейринг: Адриен Данглар\Жан-Батист Адамберг  
> Рейтинг: G  
> Жанр: романс, юст(?)  
> Дисклеймер: права на книги и героев мне не принадлежат, выгоды не извлекаю  
> От автора: Excusez-moi, madame Vargas, но эти мысли давно роились в моей голове. Хотя там было пвп  
> Писалось в ожидании следующей книги.   
> На Дайри: http://chesh-cat-rus.diary.ru/p165811727.htm

Сегодня во время обеда в «Кафе философов» Данглар почему-то вспомнил давний намек Маржелона о своей якобы нетрадиционной сексуальной ориентации, когда симпатичная молоденькая официантка скользнула пальчиками по руке Адамберга и, краснея, улыбнулась, когда тот передавал ей меню.   
Странно, но на этот раз комиссар никак не отреагировал на столь явный знак внимания. Только уткнулся взглядом в свою тарелку и продолжил трапезу. Вообще, после появления Кромса, который так неожиданно оказался вполне сносным парнем, в жизни Адамберга произошли значительные перемены. Одна из них – он больше не потакал женщинам.   
Адриен не знал, плохо это или хорошо, потому что, с одной стороны, можно было больше не волноваться за потрепанное похождениями этого героя-любовника сердечко Камиллы (к которой он, вопреки некоторым подозрениям комиссара, относился скорее как к сестре), но с другой стороны, это, в конечном итоге, должно было привести к тому, что Адамберг остепенится и попадет в руки одной-единственной женщины. Почему-то такая перспектива пугала Адриена больше, чем тот гарем женщин на одну-две ночи, что раньше был у начальника.   
 _Пугала_. Вот чего нужно было остерегаться. Он подпал под обаяние этого невысокого человека с приятным убаюкивающим голосом, как и все остальные мужчины и женщины, что общались с ним.   
Но Адриен предпочитал думать, что между ними «появилась связь более возвышенная», и что им не владеют никакие другие чувства, кроме как странная смесь дружбы и отношений «начальник-подчиненный».   
Но порой он чувствовал уколы ревности. Он, человек, который выше всего ставил логику и сухой расчет, который мог оперировать знаниями не хуже самого мощного компьютера, который порой считал, что отношения мешают делу… Но эти странные собственнические порывы не давали ему покоя. Это было неправильно. Такие чувства алогичны. Особенно к тому, кто тебе не принадлежит.   
Адамберг кашлянул, и Данглар вздрогнул. Он моргнул, осознавая, что все это время беззастенчиво пялился на комиссара, и сейчас тот смотрел на него. Глаза в глаза.   
Пытаясь игнорировать затягивающий, туманный взгляд начальника, он стал разглядывать кафе. Еда здесь, конечно, была не высший класс, но зато было комфортно. Отличная смена обстановки после тройного убийства.  
Краем глаза он замечал, как на него продолжает смотреть комиссар. Неужели он заметил? Данглар знал, что у Адамберга врожденный талант считывать эмоции собеседника, заглядывать прямо в душу, хотя, может, тот об этом не подозревал и считал это еще одним подарком подсознания. Многие платят большие деньги за книги, которые должны научить их хоть как-то понимать человека, с которым они ведут беседу, а этому мужчине такая возможность сама упала в руки.  
\- Как у вас дела со старшим сыном? – Данглар наконец-то осмелился взглянуть на комиссара, спрашивая это как бы между делом.  
\- Нормально. Пытаемся наладить отношения, – коротко ответил начальник, похлопывая себя по карманам. – Я забыл в офисе кошелек, заплатите за меня?  
\- Конечно, – облегченно кивнул головой Адриен. Но тут он снова напрягся, когда Адамберг чуть подался вперед и спросил:  
\- Вас что-то беспокоит, Данглар?  
\- Да нет, нет, – попытался разуверить его майор.  
\- Проблемы с детьми?  
\- Нет, слава богу.  
\- Вы устали за сегодня? – Звучало это скорее как утверждение. – Тогда вам нужно отдохнуть.  
\- Нет, со мной все в порядке, – стараясь быть как можно более убедительным, сказал Адриен.   
\- Но мне кажется, что с вами не все в порядке, – комиссар особенно выделил голосом последнюю часть предложения. – И если это повлияет на эффективность вашей работы?  
\- Но мне нужно заполнять отчеты, – воспротивился подчиненный, прекрасно осознавая, что Адамберг ненавидит писать документацию.  
\- С этим я как-нибудь справлюсь. А вы после обеда отправитесь домой и хорошенько отоспитесь. И, думаю, сегодня вам не нужно пить, – доверительно поведал начальник.  
Данглар вздрогнул, вспоминая, как они распивали вдвоем красное вино в прошлый раз. Тогда они оба выпили чуть больше нормы, и говорили о чем-то ненужном, сидя в его гостиной. Он все еще пытался стереть из памяти странное желание той ночи поцеловать этого несносного человека.  
Такая тревога за него, которую Адамберг только что легко скрыл под личиной заботы о деле, разжигала в душе угольки нежной признательности и одновременно заставляла гореть ее адским пламенем.   
В последнее время отношения между ними только укрепились. Особенно после квебекского переполоха. Они стали, в какой-то степени, чрезмерно доверительными. Адамберг доверял Данглару как самому себе, и он не мог предать это доверие, сделав что-то, что бы огорчило комиссара. Он не хотел расстраивать его, привнеся в беспокойную жизнь начальника и товарища еще больше хаоса.  
\- Вы опять молчите, майор.  
\- Да, я согласен с вами. Мне нужно отдохнуть.  
Адамберг облегченно выдохнул и чуть улыбнулся. Адриен не знал, что значит эта улыбка, но улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
Через день они лежали в широкой, почти армейской палатке близко друг к другу, слушая, как дождь отбивает по стенкам навеса свой незамысловатый мотив.  
В полутора сотнях метров от них раскапывали захоронение трехгодичной давности, и судмедэксперты почему-то решили, что комиссар с помощниками могут понадобиться им в любой момент. Ничего не оставалось, кроме как ночевать в диком лесу, в непогожий день, ожидая, пока какая-то невероятная по своей значимости находка заставит какого-нибудь патологоанатома будить их посреди ночи. Неужели они не могли выспаться в своих теплых постелях, выслушав поутру отчет эксперта?  
Но комиссар почему-то дал добро, и теперь они (а также Фруасси и Ретанкур в соседней палатке) должны были проводить ночь в непосредственной близости от трупов.  
\- Данглар, вы боитесь? – Адриен ощутил ладонь Адамберга поверх своей.   
\- Немного, – он не любил признаваться в своих слабостях, даже если все о них знали.  
\- Все будет хорошо, я ведь буду с вами, – комиссар похлопал по руке коллеги.  
\- Спасибо, Жан-Батист, – сказал он, удивляясь тому, как просто слетело с губ это имя.  
\- Не за что, Адриен, – спокойно ответил начальник, засыпая.  
Он вообще мог заснуть где угодно и когда угодно. И иногда забывал взять с собой пистолет, даже если за ним по всему Парижу гонялись жаждущие мщения психи. Но все же Адриену было не о чем волноваться – Адамберг обладал поистине необъяснимой, фантастической удачливостью. А если что, у него есть он, Данглар, который всегда придет на помощь.  
Адриен вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Пожалуй, хорошо, что он есть у Адамберга. И что Адамберг есть у него. Может, его иногда и посещают странные мысли, но, наверное, будет лучше, если комиссар о них не узнает. Хотя вполне возможно, что он о них уже знает. Просто тщательно скрывает от него. Наверное, это именно то, что называют «сотрудничеством». Даже если оно какое-то неправильное. 


End file.
